1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer image recording method and an ink used therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of known recording methods in which ink jet or similar systems are used is transfer image recording. A transfer image recording method includes applying ink to an intermediate transfer body to form an intermediate image (intermediate-image formation) and pressing the intermediate transfer body against a recording medium to transfer the intermediate image to the recording medium (image transfer).
In such an image recording method, the intermediate transfer body is preferably made of a material that has a low surface energy and from which an intermediate image can be easily released because it is desirable that the intermediate image formed on the intermediate transfer body be efficiently transferred from the intermediate transfer body to the recording medium.
In general, however, applying ink droplets with a high water content to an intermediate transfer body made of a low-surface-energy material may fail to form the intended intermediate image because the droplets may be repelled on the intermediate transfer body. As a solution to this, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-200200 discloses a method in which such repelling of ink on an intermediate transfer body made of a low-surface-energy material is prevented, and this method includes adding a combination of two selected surfactants to ink. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-256873 discloses a method in which a transfer medium is coated with a surfactant first and then ink is applied so that repelling of ink on an intermediate transfer body should be prevented. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-219039 discloses an ink for transfer ink jet recording that contains an oil-in-water emulsion and a surfactant. The oil-in-water emulsion is for the purpose of forming a release layer for the intermediate image, and the surfactant is for stabilizing the emulsion in the ink and preventing the ink from being repelled or flowing.